With such a machine the capacity is reduced by the presence of the tool support body connected to that of the cutting table and which can be fixed or rotatable for oblique cutting which limits vertical movement. Moreover this arrangement prevents the tool support body from penetrating into the interior of a profiled section, such as an H, and considerably reduces the capacity of the machine and its tool. This is exemplified in French Pat. No. 1091467 (Moulin) and British Pat. No. 1,156,468 (Buckley).
Moreover such a machine incorporated in a bench equipped with a roller conveyor requires its cutting table to be accurately aligned with the rollers. In order to displace the profiled section it is necessary to have the rollers hydraulically or otherwise raised to permit its displacement above or over the table.